Twisted Lives
by MyFreakyRomance
Summary: Something from your past comes back, so what do you do? She's hiding a secret, and no one will know until it's too late. That's when things will start to twist their lives.
1. 1918

**_A/N: _**_Yo. Okay, so, I'm kinda new to this. All I can say is, please enjoy. It has some new characters, but it still has everyone else. Anyway, enough of me babbling. Just read on! _

_****__Disclaimer: __I don't own any of the Twilight characters or the lyrics of the songs. If I did, I would be one rich bitch. The only thing I own is the computer I'm typing this on, and the chacters I have made myself._

**Preface - 1918**

_'What's the worse I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.'_

She knew she was dieing. The sick coughs that erupted from her throat, the blinding heat from staying under the blankets, all the way to the sweat beading on her shiny forehead. Her lips felt dry, and she didn't even have the strength to lick them. Her breaths were heaving pants, rasping past her barely-open lips. She was holding on as long as she could, as her brother was too.

They lay next to each other, as the sickness crushed them under waves of death. She would see black, stars blinding her sight, before looking up at the white wall again. The Death Bringer was on his way, she could feel it in her sick bones.

Every day, she would see large lumps with buldging middles hidden under blanket being pushed through the door she was close to. The death ward. The smell would always get to her, and she had to hold down the bile, as there was no bucket.

The sunlight from behind heated her up, and more sweat travled down her body. "Brother..." she breathed out. A cough caught her in its clutches, and the fit started up.

"I'm... right here... sister..." he rasped back, his chest rising and falling. His bronze hair shone in the light, bright hard eyes glowed feriously. Mother had already passed, it was just the two of them now.

All alone.

Her pants died down a bit, and she tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes slip close. Falling into the black was something she didn't want, but anything was better than the pain she was going through. Her clammy hands balled up into fists.

"Ella," the voice was like honey to her ears. Soothing, sweet, smooth. Her emerald eyes blinked rapidly, making contact with the soft golden ones of the doctor that was hovering above her sick body. He was pale to the extreme, blonde hair slicked back from his beautiful face, jaw a perfect shape of lines and angles. He was God like. "Hold on, Ella. You'll make it..."

Ella looked up at her doctor. "No... I must go," her voice was weak, but the doctor seemed to know what she was saying.

"You'll be okay, young bird. I promise," he muttered. Ella knew this man. He was the one that tried to save Mother. And he failed.

He leaned down closer to the young girl, icy breath lashing against her burning neck. It felt nice. She felt happy, because she thought the beautiful doctor would kiss her.

She was half right. Cold lips pressed against hot flesh, rasing goosebumps along the skin. Ella let out a breathy sigh. They lifted open a bit, letting something sharp press against her. The sharp things peirced her neck, and Ella screamed out. Fire. Fire burned through her body, and she trembled.

She distinctly heard her brother's voice over her screaming, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the _pain._ Her breaths becaming even more ragard, her insides feeling like there were getting thrown into the firey pits of Hell itself.

Things became black as her vision faded, but the pain didn't. Shivers kept hitting her like waves, crashing over and over. Cold hands against hot skin, she felt like she was getting carried away. _No! Let me stay with my brother!_ Her mind screamed at her, but she could barely make a sound except a whimper.

The burning kept on going, for God knows how long. It felt as if her body was placed right in the middle of a blast of flames, letting her dangle while the hot tounges licked at her flesh. Her heart hammered wildly, as if someone was pumping it for her. It thuded like thunder in her ears, and she begged for someone to kill her. Anything besides this.

Through the whole thing, a hand clasped hers, and it didn't flinch, no matter how hard the young girl squeezed. Screams - not her own - reached her ears every now and again. She thought to herself that maybe she did actually die, and she was in Hell.

But Ella was no sinner. She was the perfect little duaghter everyone wanted. She loved her Mama and Papa, and her brother. She had many friends, and she loved them too. She would cook and clean when Mother needed a break, or help Father trim the hedges outside of their little cottage. Sure, she didn't believe in God or anything.

Was that a sin?

Her heart brought her back to the present, as it smashed against her rib cage, as if trying to fight it's way out of her. The flames got even hotter against her, and there were no more licks. She was covered in the burning. She wanted it to stop.

_... Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud... thud. Thud. Thud. Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud._

Her heart stopped. The flames subsided, washing away like the tide being pulled back into the ocean. She breathed in deeply, but it felt wrong. Like she didn't need the healthy oxygen. It took her a while, but the black disappeared. Her eyes met the bright gaze of a light, and she could see all the colours that made up the cream-coloured yellow. Reds, greens, blues, oranges... every colour of the rainbow.

Little buddles of dust floated around her vision, and they danced on the invisible breeze. She turned her head a bit, seeing a corner full of cob webs. Ella could see the details so clearly, as if she was looking into a microscope - as Father called it - and blinked as a little spinder slid gracefully over its creation. Over to where a little fly was struggling to get away.

She let out a gasp, and threw herself off whatever she was laying on as she felt warm hands squeeze hers. It was as if she was flying in mid air. She could easily take in all her suroundings. Mint-blue coloured walls, white floor boards, two twin beds, and two men. One lying on the bed, face cringed up in pain, and another who sat on her bed, one hand empty, the other holding the man on the bed.

_Brother._

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" the blonde man asked. She blinked as realisation hit her like a tackle to the muddy ground. It was the doctor that she saw before she felt that pain. He smiled a kind smile, golden eyes lighting up in a way that only happy people could achieve. "My name's Carlisle."

Ella - back still pressed up against the wall - watched the man as he gave her brothers hand another squeeze. He screamed out in pain, his chest rising up.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried. Her voice was different. No her hard voice like usual. It was soft, like silk, and ran like a river. The smells soon hit her. The sweet scent of musk, cherries, lilac. The blankets on the bed she was laying on lingered on her a bit, and the smell of washing liquid reached her over senstive nose.

Ella was confused. Why was the world different? Her vision used to horrible before, now it was 20-20. Perfect. She felt herself shake a bit. The nerves. The shine of a silver mirror caught her new eyes, and she looked over at it.

A light gasp passed her lips.

Standing in the mirror was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Amber hair - more like bronze - curled perfectly past her shoulders. Her thin figure seemed a bit more curved, even though she still was a stick. Not much anymore though. Her legs seemed longer, and were delicate looking. Dainty like. Her lips looked fuller, her nose was perfectly straight. A white dress with thin straps fluttered to her knees, looking slightly tattered around the hem. The only thing that made her cringed back at this Goddess like creature was the eyes.

Bright red orbs looked back at her.

And that's when the burning in her throat started. She gagged a bit, as the pain felt like a newly white hot horse shoe was shoved down it. She clawed at her pale neck, wanting the burning to go away.

Ella looked back at Carlisle. "Make it stop," she pleaded. The pain was eating at her, and she swallowed dryly.

Carlisle sighed. "Young bird, you must hunt. Out into the forest, you'll need to hunt. No humans. Just animals." Ella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wha-what?" she asked, slightly scared. Her soft voice seemed to echo her emotions. The movie star like man sighed again, runned a hand through his now tousled gold locks.

"Every heard of Vampires, young bird?" The name was really starting to stick, Ella thought. She nodded. "Well, what do you think you are then?"

Ella chocked back another sob. "No-no! Impossible!" She shouted. She wanted to cry, to scream, to run over to Carlisle and demand to tell her the truth. But the sad look on the older mans face said it all.

Instead, she looked to her right, and jumped out of the window. The crash of glass shattered through her ears, as she landed on solf grass ground. Then, she ran. Ran for her life.

_From her life._

**_A/N: _**_Hope you guys liked the first chapter. The song up top ^ is 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance.I think you're meant to review this? If so, please do! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Intruder

_**A/N: **Hello loves! I'm putting this one up for my lovely ladies, Dippy and Laura! Love you girls. Thanks for the reveiws everyone. Please enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **The songs and characters don't belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't be in school, but making my carrier as a famous actress-slash-musican-slash-writer-slash... uh, yeah. The only things I own are the characters I have made up._

_xx_xx_

**Chapter One: Intruder**

_'Well, you treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out.'_

_Pit-ter pat-ter. Pit-ter pat-ter. _

The sound of rain padded lightly on all roofs and houses that were surrounded by the green land that was named Forks. The girl looked up, blinking away the rain that fell into her eyes. It didn't bother her, it was just a habbit. The icy water slid down her cheeks, and she turned back to looked at the three men following her.

Hood pulled over their heads, they nodded at the young girl. She nodded back, flipping up her stripped hoodie, and ran faster through the never ending sea of green. Little eyes peered curiously at the four figures running through the forest. They were fast, sleek, and oh-so graceful.

The rain landed on the greenist of leaves, leaving them with a diamond effect. The shortest of the group pelted forward, pumping arms, feet feeling like they barely touched the ground. Freedom.

Just letting go.

The second tallest grinned at the little one, bounding ahead of it. Their eyes swept the perimeter, as they came closer to their destination. A large house stood tall against the rain, cream coloured windows turning into a dark wet white. It was elgant, never-the-less.

"Ready to do this?" The tallest one asked, patting the shoulder of his coven member

The said member nodded. "I've been waiting 108 years for him. Of course I'm ready... as are they."

xx_xx

Another rainy day in the town of Forks. The sound was soothing to me now, really. With vampire sense, things give you a new touch. Like when Renesme snores against my neck, her pulse beating like butterfly wings. Or the musical melody the flaoted around the room as my husband's hands fluttered on the paino's keys.

I sighed, feeling at home. With my family around me, nothing can go wrong...

Alice stiffened. Her dark butter scotch eyes widened, black eyebrows as delicate as Japanese strokes furrowed. I could tell her back was ridged, and that was never a good sign. Eyes glassy, she continued to stare into space. Edward's beautiful music stopped suddenly, and everyone looked at the two.

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked, coming up behind his mate and putting his long arms around her tiny form. Her blank eyes swept the room, as if trying to find something.

Edward was immedialty there, standing with me. I didn't even realise that I had stood up from my seat on the couch. He lowered his head, so his lips brushed my ear. If I was still human, my heart wound have been pounding out of my chest.

What an appropite time, too.

"Alice saw four figues coming to the house, then everything went fuzzy. Means the Pack are coming too," he murmured, as if only I could hear it. Whisper in a house of vampires, and they'll hear every word.

"Should we go back to the cottage?" I asked, feeling slightly hesiant with caution. I held Renesme tighter in my arms. What if it's the Voulturi coming back?

No, we chased them off. It can't be them. And if it was, Alice would know who was coming.

I nibbled lightly on my bottom lip. "What do we do?" I asked, voice soft. My daughter sighed softly in her sleep, and I couldn't help but grab her tiny hand and put it against my face. She was dreaming of Jacob, of course.

"We wait," Carlise said, coming from from the never used kitchen.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "One of their thoughts... it's all jumbled. I can't get a reading, at all." Then those gorgous eyes turned to mine. "Kind of like you, except I can't read yours. I can read... this persons, but it's not clear."

"What are the thoughs saying?" Esme asked, coming up behind her husband. She grabbed his hand in a loving gesture. I felt xx__my_ husband's arms wound their way around my shoulders.

"Some are just complete drabble, but there are some ones that... _Brother_." He looked up from where he was glaring at my shoulder. "Brother is one of the main thoughts..." He kept trailing off. I will admit, it was annoying. "And _run_.

I twined my fingers through his, throwing my shield out to him, letting him know my thoughts. _What does this mean?_ He gave a breathy chuckle at the horror that weaved my thoughts. "It's going to be okay. There's only three of them... but their are quite, fasinating." Alice nodded, agreeing with him.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, flipping a tiny bit of perfect blonde hair out of her eyes. Even though I may be as beautiful as her, I am quite jealous about her perfection.

Edward swept his eyes over the clan. "They... well, they all have powers. All four of them... I think. One of them... one of them can see the past... 10 years or something."

Alice's tiny eyebrows shot up to her hair line. "You mean, kinda like me?"

Edward nodded, though about it, then shook his head. "No. This perticular vampire... it happens uncomtroably, like yours. But, when he walks into a room - say this one, for example - and he could see what happened in it ten years ago. So if someone tripped over on a rug, he would see it. If someone kissed, he would see it. It confuses him at times, as he can't tell the difference between past and present when the ability happens."

"What about the others?" Emmemt asked, boucing up and down a bit on the couch. Rose rolled her eyes as his movements made her bounce a bit too.

"Another one... he can dive into your mind and change your thoughs. Like, you can be eating, then this vampire would make you get up and do star jumps if it wanted you to do."

"So, he's pretty much like a Puppet Master?" I asked, subconsiously holding Renesme closer to me. I suddenly had a though of this vampire making Renesme do something horrible, and shuddered at it.

My husband contuined. "Yes. The thrid one is... blind." He blinked, surprised. "If he touches someone, then he can see through their eyes. Like, Bella. If he touched you, he would see what you were seeing."

"Really?" I asked, bewildered.

Edward nodded again. "Yes... but the other one... I think it has... two powers." His eyebrows furrowed even further than before, lines creasing his smooth forehead. "It's weird, I'm not sure. I still can't a proper reading, but I can feel something radiating off of her mind."

Alice blinked. "The wolves are coming faster now." Her small body pinched up a bit. "But these vampires aren't a threat. I'm sure."

Then the scent hit me. It wasn't what like other vampires smelt like. I mean, yeah, sure, we all have our different scents. But these are so weird. The strongest smelt like apple pies, and spice... and human blood. My eyes grew wide. "They drink human blood," I said scared. I started to run off, ready to charge back to the cottage and put my daughter to bed, but Edward stopped me.

Why? Does he not care for the safety of our child?

He shook his head. "It' safe, I promise." And I believed him. Just like that.

He pulled me closer, kissing my hair. "Get ready, love. They're here." Everyone snapped their gazes to the door. It was so tense in here you could cut it with a knife.

Then...

_Knock, knock, knock._ Followed by a light, airy laugh.

It sent shivers down my spine.

xx_xx

**_A/N: _**_Hello again! The a-mazing song up top ^ is 'Ignorance' by Paramore. Thanks for reading! Reveiw and I'll give you a RV cookie! I swear, they taste good! Well, not really... _


	3. Ella

**_A/N: _**_Yo. Okay, so here's the next one. I hope you guys like it. And yes, I know there are probably some spelling errors in it. Ah well, just enjoy. Thanks to Dippy and Laura fro reading. Sending yummy cookies to you!_

**_Disclaimer_****: **_I don't - and never will - own any of the Twilight characters, or the lyrics of songs. If I did, I would be rich, and I would have blew all my money on gothic clothes and emo music. The only thing I own are my characters, and my friends' souls._

xx_xx

**Chapter Two - Ella**

_'How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew.'_

Edward cocked his head. His light footsteps travelled away from the living room and to the door. Everyone was tense, and Jasper felt as jumpy as Mexican Beans. The bronze haired man sighed, and with a quick flick of his wrist on the door knob, the door flew open.

There, standing drench in water, was a young girl... wait, no. A young _vampire_. Bronze curls dripping with wetness hung past her shoulder, shimmering like diamonds were sprinkled over the soft locks. She was quite small, and looked nothing over 16. She looked even smaller in an over-sized black and red hoddie, and baggy jeans. Slight scratch marks covered her neck. And her eyes, gleamed a bright amber.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice soft. He blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't get a hold of her thoughts. _Brother... Run... Running... Blood..._They were the only thoughts he could gather from the jumble.

The male vampire was confused. He didn't remember this girl... or did he? Then, it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Eyes wide like saucers, he blinked his topaz eyes rapidly. "E-E-Ella?" he stuttered. He though she was dead. When he woke up from the horrible pain of being changed, he saw an empty bed. And Carlisle... said she was dead. He couldn't save her.

'Ella' smiled big, revealing sharp teeth. "Edward!" She cried happily, and pretty much threw her small body onto his. He stumbled back a bit, before letting his arms wrap around her.

"I though you were dead," he mumbled into her soft locks.

She giggled a bit. "Me? Dead? Nah, just chilling." They pulled away from their sibling embrace. "May we come inside?" she asked polity.

Edward chuckled, then stopped. "'We'?" he asked.

Ella laughed softly, a musical bubble. "Yeah, me and my coven. The Mason Coven," she added, gesturing to the three men standing behind her. Edward blinked, before nodding his head.

"Yes, of course. Come in," he said, motioning for the four vampires to enter the large house. Ella smiled, before turning to her coven and putting her hand up, palm to the steel grey sky, and clenched her fingers twice, in a gesture that said 'come on.'

The five tramped through the hall, four of them soaking wet. Ella cringed a bit. She knew that Edward was going to make her clean it up.

While in her musings, Ella ran into Edward's palm, causing an effect to happen with the rest of the men. They were hiding behind a wall, while Edward was out in the open. "Guys, I would like you to meet some one...s," he said, adding a 's' on the end.

Bella was curious. First, whoever was coming was a threat, now they're welcome inside?

That's when Ella stepped out from behind the wall. Her coven followed.

The shortest of them was about as short as Ella, maybe a bit more taller. With blonde hair that had black roots that was spiked up, which made him look like a slash between a cute little boy who is up to no good, and a badass punk boy. His eyes seemed more gold than Ella's, but you could see the tatle-tale sign of red ringing the edge.

The next one was about as tall as Edward. Black curls framed his light face. It had an olive complecion to it. His full lips were angelic like, his eyes framed with thick lashes. He was a very pretty boy... except for the fact that his honey red eyes were glazed over. He was blind, one hand clenched, the other resting on the tallest's arm.

Speaking of which, the tallest could easily give Jacob a run for his money. His arms were quite muscular, not like Emmett. More like wiry ones, but you could tell there were there. Brown hair fell around his face, a few strands landing infront of his pure gold eyes. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his eyes darting around everywhere.

"Hi," the bronze haired girl said. "I'm Ella... Edward's sister." She gave a small smirk at the Cullen's reaction. Gasps, wide eyes, eyebrows rasied to their hair lines. It was pure gold.

Meanwhile, the brunete looked confused, curly haired looked just as confused, and the punk blonde looked bored. Ella rolled her amber eyes. _Great coven_.

"Ella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle-" The golden eyed vampire was cut off by Ella's high pitched squeal as she charged over to the blonde man.

"Gosh, Car! You told him I was dead?" she asked, hugging him to death. He only gave a throaty chuckle - thanks to the young vampire crushing him to death, even though he didn't need the oxygen.

Then she stopped, letting go of the older vampire. . It was like butterfly wings, beating rapidly in her ears. The sound of blood pumping through veins... then the smell hit her. Sweet...

She turned her vision onto a brunete girl standing by the couch. In her arms was a craddled bundle of blankets. The vampire cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" she accused.

Bella breathed out a shaky breath. She didn't know why, but this girl seemed... imtimidating in some way. It sent shivers coursing through her body. If she were still human, goosebumps would have raised on her arms.

"I-I-I'm Bella," she stuttered, shifting Renesme a bit in her arms. This was just the time for the said daughter to wake up. She turned her head to the side, letting curls drop around her face, and looked at Ella.

This made the vampire gasp.

And so, she reacted on instinct.

To shout and swear.

"What the f_ Edward!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Fury lapped at her, and everyone jumped back at her outburst. "Why the f_ would you change a kid into a f_ing bloodsucking creature like us! Seriously!" And then she slapped him. His head snapped to the side, and everyone flinched at the loud noise. "You're going to bring them here! Damn it! We're always on the run! We'll never get the f_ away from them!"

"Ella...Ella...Ella... Calm down," Edward said, not even caring that he just got back slapped by his little sister. "She sin't a vampire. She's human _and _vampire. A hybrid." Ella blinked, confused.

The blonde from Ella's coven sighed. "It means that the girl was human when she had her, then turned vampire. Can't you see the eyes. They're brown... not red, black, or gold. She also has a heartbeat, and blood rushing through her veins." He shrugged, trying to look tough. It made him just like look he had an attitude instead. Which is true.

Ella blinked again, then looked at Bella. She sent a small smile to her. "I am sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to... yeah. Anyway, your my brother's wife?" she asked, pulling out of her brother's grasp and waltzed up to the brunete.

She nodded. Ella's grin got even bigger, and she pulled Bella - and Renesme - into a hug. "Welcome to the family, sis." Then her amber gaze shot down to the young hybrid in Bella's arms...

And she gasped. Chocolate brown eyes met hers, bronze curls looking similar to her own, dimples just like the ones that popped out of her cheeks, she wanted to hold the young vampire-slash-human. "Can... Can I hold her?" she asked hesiantly, afraid that she would be rejected because of her outburst.

But instead, Bella Cullen nodded, and handed the '5 year old' to her sister-in-law. Renesme looked up at Ella. She pressed a hand to Edward's sister's cheek. This made the bronze haired girl gasp for the second time. _Who are you?_ Ella looked up at Bella. "What was that?"

Bella smiled, gold eyes kind. "She has a gift."

"A gift..." Ella repeated, trailing off, cutting her gaze to the young form that was gripping her hips with it's legs, arms around her shoulders. "My name is Ella. I'm Edward's sister. Who are you?"

_I'm Resme. You're daddy's sister? You look a lot like him. Are you his real sister?_

Ella nodded. "Yes. Gosh! You are so smart, so cute, the most beatuiful thing." Ella gave a playful grin that you always give to adorable babbies. The sweet smell radiated off of her, and she smiled, pressing her face into her look-alike's neck. She wasn't going to bite her. Oh no. She loved Renesme.

This was the time that Jacob decided to burst through the door.

xx_xx

_**A/N: **Hey, thanks for reading. Lyrics up top ^ is 'Stellar' by Incubus. I but the name there because 'Ella' is in 'Stella'. See what I did there, yeah? I know there were some indications of very bad words, put at least I didn't put them there. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Reveiw, and I'll give you yummy cookies, fresh from the RV oven!_


	4. Werewolf

_**A/N: **Hello all who read (which isn't many). Um... this one has Jacob in it! Woo! They he gets his ass kicked... but he's still in it, never-the-less. Anyway, this goes out to Dippy and Laura, who foreced me to put this up. If it wasn't for them keeping me alive, I would probably be in a dumpster now._

_**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do thsi everytime. Urgh. I don't own any lyrics or Twilight characters. If I did, I would totally lock up some of the cute singers in my bedroom... Anyway, I do own Ella, Dez, Matt and Johnny_

xx_xx

**Chapter Three - Werewolf**

_'Howl, seven days to the wolves. Where will we be when they come? Seven days till the poison, and a place in heaven. Times coming near as they come to take us'_

Jacob's first thoughts were: What the fuck?

His instincts kicked in as he saw that bloodsuckers face near Renesme. _His _Renesme. And the Cullens were just standing around, looking at the new-comer with wonder. Why weren't they stopping her from ripping open Renesme's throat and drinking? His hands clenched into fists, and in the most venomous voice he could muster, he hissed, "Let her go."

Ella looked up from her niece's neck, blinking at the russet skinned man that stood there. The smell hit her, and she cringed, scrunching up her nose. He smelt like wet dog, mud, and rain. "Are you... are you a werewolf?" she asked, disbelief colouring her voice.

Ella had always thought the 'Children of the Moon' was a myth. Guess not.

Jacob's eyes narrowed into devilish slits. "Let. Her. Go." His voice came out as a growl, as his animal instincts started to creep up on him. He knew he shouldn't change. He would hurt the Cullens. And - even thought they were blood sucking leeches - he had a mordent 'love' for them.

The new comer vampire cocked her head to the side, amber eyes also narrowed, and produce an equally menacing voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't think mutts like you can tell me what to do."

Renesme watched the two with wide eyes. She was scared. Biting her small lip, she pressed a hand to Ella's cheek. _Please don't hurt him_.

Ella blinked, glancing away from Jacob to look at her small look-alike. "Wha?" was all she managed to say, before Renesme was pulled out of her arms by Bella, and she was shoved backwards. It was a hard tackle, and it sent her through the Cullen's large roof-to-ceiling window. Glass shattered around them, and pelts of rain hit the tiles.

_Pit-ter pat-ter. Pit-ter pat-ter._

Two heartbeats later, Ella's coven were on the werewolf. Jacob, not seeing the other three, gave a cry of surprise as the brunette gave him a knock to the head.

The shape shifter whirled around, narrowing his glare onto the other three vampires. The blonde growled and - even for his short size - sounded pretty intimidating.

The dark haired one pounced on Jacob, sending them clashing to the ground. Even if he was blind, he was quite a fighter. As he touched Jacob's arm, his vision kicked in, seeing himself on top of his sight giver. It didn't help much, but he could see his blonde coven member loom over him. He quickly rolled out of the way, letting his shorter friend attack.

But before he could, Jacob sent a foot flying into his mouth. He cursed, head snapping back, and stumbled back a few steps. His jaw hurt, and he could feel his canines coming out of his gums.

The russet coloured boy was fast to jump up, and swing a left hook into the tallest vampire's nose. His head hit the corner of the wall with a loud crack.

As many of you are wondering, why aren't the Cullens helping? Easy. They were too shocked to. They didn't know what to do. Jacob is pretty much one of their family members, but Ella technically _is _one of their family members. So they just stood like statues, looking onwards toward the fight.

The blind boy hissed, and swung his fist. Jacob ducked, and the attacker gave a cry as his fist made contact with the wall. Jacob then tackled him to the ground, before jumping up and cocking one in the stomach.

Then, it was like his body had no control. Like his arms were being pulled by strings, his body moving against will. Whatever it was, it forced him onto his knees, arms holding themselves behind his back, hands gripping his own wrists. An arm came around his neck, holding him in a headlock, and another pair of hands held his bound wrists. He tried to struggle, but it was as if his body had shut down.

He averted his eyes to the blonde, who was looking at him intently. Was he... was he doing this? He soon couldn't think anymore, as his air supply was lessened when the arm tightened around his neck. He was choking, and no one was doing anything.

Not even Bella.

The tall brunette grunted, pulling the werewolf's head against his chest, securing his lock. Jacob gurgled for air, and he felt light headed. He couldn't even moved his hands to claw at the arm, not that it would do any good. He choked on some saliva as he tried to moisten his dry mouth, and he heard a dry chuckle. Then, he couldn't breathe at all...

He was going to die. He knew it. He didn't want to go. He was too young. He wanted to see Renesme grow up, so they could be together. But... soon, black seemed to grow around the edges of his vision. It was starting to cover up the world. He could feel the Grim Reaper - if he was real - standing over his shoulder, wanting for him to give up.

"STOP!"

Ella jumped through the crashed up window, water dripping down her. Her sneakered feet sloshed against the tiles as she stepped against the granite. The brunette and black haired looked up, but the blonde kept looking at the victim. "Let him go, Dez," she commanded. The tallest sighed, and let go of Jacob, stepping back. His hands were raised in an 'I surrender' gesture.

But Jacob stilled remained kneeling on the ground, looking like he was choking... letting the dark consume him. "Johnny, let him go."

The blonde kept staring at the werewolf, but replied back. "No."

Ella gave a frustrated sigh. She rolled her shoulders, before letting her 'Alpha' voice roll in her words. "Johnny. Let him go." At this, the blonde's head snapped up, eyes meeting eyes.

Jacob never felt so happy for air. He fell forehead, flinging his hands out, so he was on them and his knees. He panted, breathing in large gulps of oxygen. His chest heaved, and his lungs burned. He coughed a bit, letting his throat wetten up. Then, his glare was forced onto Ella. "Who are you?" he managed to rasp out.

Ella gave Jacob a cold look. "I'm Ella, Edward's younger sister. This is my coven." She made a gesture to the three boys behind her. Blinking, she turned to the still silent Cullens. "Oh, by the way, this is Johnny." The blonde waved. "Dez." The brunette nodded his head. "And Matt... He's blind."

The dark eyed angel like boy rolled his glazed over eyes. "No duh."

Ella shook her head, before turning back to the still heaving teen. "Who are you?" she challenged.

Jacob finally found the strength to push himself up, and soon stumbled onto his feet. "I'm Jacob. And no, I'm not a 'Child of the Moon'. I'm just a..." he took a lungful of breath, "Shape shifter."

Ella nodded. "Okay..." she turned to the Cullens. "Why the fuck are you letting him onto you grounds... isn't it, like, forbidden?"

Edward finally snapped out of his trance. "Uh, Jacob did a very large favour for us. Besides, he's imprinted on Renesme."

At this, the whole Mason coven cocked their heads to the side. "Imprint?" Matt asked, scratching at his head full of black curls.

The bronze haired vampire nodded. "It's... like a strong bond. It doesn't have to be love, it can be a bond of brother-ship, or friend ship. It's when nothing holds you to the world, except her." He shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Ella nodded, once again, before stopping. "Hold that thought... you imprinted on a vampire-slash-human? Isn't that... forbidden too?" The bronze haired girl seemed confused, as her many thoughts buzzed in her head.

Jacob sighed, finally getting all his breath back. "It's something I can't control... like you blood cravings." Then in a softer voice. "Blood sucking leech."

"Whoa, excuse me?" Ella demanded. "Blood sucking... leech? Are you serious? Oh come on! How pre-school is that." She rolled her orange red-tinted eyes. "Yeah, okay two can play at this game. Shouldn't dogs be outside, where they belong?"

"Ella, st-"

"No, Edward. Don't. I just came here because I smelt something. I'm going," Jacob said. He sounded a bit more pissed off, and seemed to stomp a bit as he walked out the door.

"Jake, you don't have to-" _Bang!_ Bella sighed as the front door smashed closed, and ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Mommy, where's Jakey going?" Renesme asked, oh-so innocently. Bella gave a small smile, and picked her daughter up.

"He's just going out for a while baby. He'll come back," the mother cooed, kissing the hybrid baby's forehead.

Ella rolled her eyes, leaning against Dez. She gave a snort. "Hm, good riddance.

xx_xx

_**A/N: **Hope you guys liked the chapter... I didn't. To me, it was just a filler, and a show of two of the coven's powers. The lyrics up top ^ belong to the song '7 Days to the Wolves' by Nightwish. Anyway, if you liked it, please reveiw. It would mean a whole bunch to me, as I'm not getting many... I'll give choc chip cookies?_


	5. Powers

_**A/N: **I was forced to update, I tell you! Thanks to my lovely friends who wanted me to keep going. This chapter explains a couple of things, so enjoy lovies!_

_**Disclaimer: **Jesus Christ, this is annoying. Um, as you all now, I don't own any Twilight characters, nor the lyrics of these songs. If I did, I would steal this web sight and make everyone write about Twilight!_

xx_xx

**Chapter Four - Powers**

_'This is how we dance when, when they try to take us down. This is how we sing, oh glory.'_

I sighed. I really didn't want Jake to go. But it seemed like Ella and the coven did. I sat back down on the couch, hugging my baby girl to me. Ella turned to me, and put on a soft smile. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to... come off so strongly," she shrugged, before looking around.

Dez leaned over and whispered something in her ear. _'Tell them_'. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head. Johnny gave her a bit of s push, but she remained stubborn. What were they talking about?

Ella let out a breathy sigh, before coming down and sitting next to me. She looked up at her boys and said, "Make yourself comfy... right?" She turned to give me a questioning look. I nodded, and she smiled back up at them.

Dez and Johnny sat down in front of her on the ground, while Matt stayed standing. "Um, I would make myself comfy... except for the fact I'm blind!" He didn't really shout it, but put emphasis into the words.

Ella laughed, Johnny snorted, and Dez rolled his eyes, before reaching one long arm out to his friend. His finger tips brushed Matt's arm, and he blinked, looking around. "Yes, because seeing myself really helps, Dez." The tall man let out a kinda laugh that sounded like a 'heh' before standing up and walking right over to his friend in two strides.

Matt smiled a bit, before nodding. "Better." He walked forward, sitting next to Ella. Dez released Matt, and sat back down next to Johnny.

I blinked, looking at Matt, even though he couldn't see me. "You're the one that can see through other people, right?" I asked. Matt looked at me, blind eyes boring into mine. It was... creepy. His eyes where a glowing orange, with a tang of red running through it. The glazed over look crawled the eyes up high on the creepy metre.

He nodded, black curls bouncing and brushing his face. "Yeah. It... sucks. I really can't do anything while fighting. Either way, I have to hold onto someone the whole time, which doesn't help anything, yeah? So, I'm kinda useless." He grunted when Ella slapped his arm. He rolled his blind eyes. "But, I do have my advantages. Being blind - like humans - I have high senses. My smelling is better, touching. Taste... ah, the blood tastes much better. And hearing... it comes in handy a lot. I can always listen to whatever anyone's saying." He shrugged.

I was fascinated by him. It must be extremely hard for him to be blind - especially all his life. And the fact that he isn't very useful in fights. But his ability is amazing, and how he hears things differently from others. He seems like an incredibly cool guy.

"Hey! Watta' bout me?" Dez rolled his eyes, looking up at me. The back of his head rested against Ella's leg, and she was running her hand through his chocolate locks. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm confused a lot..."

It took me a while to realise it. "Oh!" I gasped. I shifted Renesme in my arms a bit. "You're the one who sees the past... right?"

He nodded, grunting. "Yeah, it's a bitch. I sometimes just step in a room and see things that others can't. It's... really weird. For one, the image - or seeing - of the past disappears then comes back. It hurts a lot to look, and you'll never know what's happening. I mean, there could be a fight happening in the present, while I'm stuck in the past watching some old ladies have tea." He ran a hand through his hair, catching his coven leader's smaller one, and held it. "So, I never really know if what's true or not. I'm not even sure if this is in the past, but I doubt it... since Ella and Johno and Matt are here."

I cocked my head to the side. "So, you never know what's happening is really... true now?" I asked.

He nodded his head, letting go of Ella's hand. "Yeah. So, picture that you're having a dream that seems so real... okay, you can't know, since you're a vampire and stuff. But remember back to when you were a human. You're just having a dream, and then you wake, and feel like you're not in reality. That's pretty much how I always feel. It's tough."

Blink. Blink. "Wow, that must really suck." I said.

He shrugged. "Well, the reason why I got this power... you know that you had to be - you know - unique when you were a human? Anyway, I was always dwelling on the past. No matter what. Past girlfriends, fights I wish I never had, thinking I should have handed in that assignment for science. And, well... that's my power now."

My golden eyes peered at Johnny, who was crawling over to sit in front of me. He squinted his eyes a bit, looking at me. I just sat there. What the hell was he trying to do?

"Why won't it work?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing over red tinted topaz eyes. Ella started to giggle, while Dez just shook his head. Matt whined, and the bronze haired girl grabbed his hand, and he started to laugh too.

Edward smirked, coming back from the kitchen where everyone was. I'm not sure why, I wasn't really listening to them. I was much more interested in the Mason coven.

He sat down on the arm rest beside before, curling his arm around my shoulders. My love held me close to his side, and I snuggled in. Renesme stirred a bit, before yawning and letting her breaths become even again. "She's immune to our powers, Jonathan. I can't read her mind, and you can't penetrate it."

Johnny looked up at Edward. "Did you just call me Jonathan?" she accused, slightly glaring a bit.

Ella laughed again, shaking her head, before she leaned over me to talk to her brother. "He doesn't like his full name. Makes him feel too formal," she rolled her eyes.

Johnny shook his head. "Damn straight. Anyway, what do you mean?" he asked, looking back at the beauty that sat at my side.

"I've never been able to read her mind. Nor can my friend let her see images from her mind. It only works with Renesme, as she is her daughter, part of her blood. That, and she does that opposite of what she does. Bella keeps you out of her mind, while Renesme lets you in, and shows you her thoughts." Edward sighed. "Only if Bella throws her shield out, then I can read her mind."

"Shield?" The coven asked.

I smiled a bit as the spot light turned onto me. "My ability is to keep out anything from my head. It comes in handy a lot, as no mind readers can see my moves. Nothing can hurt my mind. But... it doesn't stop things physically. Jasper can still change my moods, Alice can still read my future."

Ella's eyes grew big. "That's so cool!"

Johnny frowned a bit. "Damn. Ah well. I can kinda make people do what I want. Change their minds just by my own thoughts. As your mate has probably explained to you, I could easily make you run around like a crazy mad man... except for the fact that I can't, because of your shield. Unlike the others, my ability comes in handy in fights, as I can manipulate up to at least 10 to 15 people."

Johnny. Another intriguing vampire. I'm sure I'll get along great with these people. They seem so kind and caring... but we'll still have to teach them how to be a vegetarian. Guessing by their eye colour, I'm sure that they aren't. Besides Dez, whose eyes were golden, just like mine.

Ella smiled, hugging my side. "Oh Bella! You have to tell us how to drink like you and Dez can. It's extremely hard for me and Johnny. Matt seems okay though. But, how can you keep it up?"

I blinked for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Um, sure. Of course! When I was changed, I had very good control. I could easily sedate my thirst. It wasn't like other newborns. Always wanting to kill and all." Then I rethought. "How did you know I was thinking about that? Can you read minds like you brother?"

Ella laughed, a musical tinkle, and pulled back from the now collapsed hug. "Ah, no. I have an ability though." She pulled away completely, and looked down at the ground, a bit of a smile on her face.

"I can see the dead."

xx_xx

_**A/N: **Reveiw! Sorr, couldn't help myself. Um, hope you liked it! The song up top ^ was 'Let The Flames Begin' by Paramore. Awesome song! Anywa, please reveiw. If you son't... I'll hunt you down, tie you up, and force you to watch... HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! Sorrt if you actually like the movie... I kinda don't... Anywa, cookies for people who do!_


	6. Hunt

_**A/N: **__Hello! Okay, this is for my friend, Lola. She pushed me to write this, so I will give. Then maybe she will be happy and stop whining... Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any Twilight characters all any lyrics. That would be seriously cool though, don't you think?_

xx_xx

**Chapter Five - Hunt**

_'So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one will ever change the animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Some one help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal.'_

I just looked at her. "You can see... the dead? Like corpses and stuff?" I asked.

Ella shook her head and leaned back against the couch. "Actually no. I can see spirits. Like, you know, ghosts," she said, chuckling a bit. "That's why Edward can't read my mind. The spirits... they try to communicate with me. Through telepathy, I guess. They just, talk to me in my mind. And, the thing is, more than just one can talk to me. So, I have numerous voices in my head. Just... talking to me. Mourning for the loved ones that are still alive, or just... trying to annoy the shit 'outta me." She shook her head, and her curls lightly hit her face.

"So, that's your gift? How does that help with things?" I asked, turning my body to her, Renesme still cuddled in my arms.

Ella sighed. Her coven groaned, and she shot them a look. Johnny didn't seem to notice. "Jesus, not this story again." He said, rolling his honey amber eyes. He laid back, looking at the ceiling.

Ella pouted and kicked him in the ribs. "Shut it Shorty. Anyway, the way this can help is... the ghost can talk to me, yeah?" I nodded and she continued. "Yes, well, they can also travel and listen to other people. That's why you always get haunted houses and stuff. It's just the dead trying to talk to their loved ones. Anyway, so the can listen to the people speak - and some can listen to their thoughts. That's where it comes in han-"

"So you know what the person is going to do next in a fight, right!" I interrupted. She just looked at me.

"Let me finish woman! Now, as I was saying, the bad thing about it is the _other _spirits talking to me too. So, I can't really hear the advice and thoughts very well as everything are blaring at me." She cut off there, like she wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"Oh." That was the last time we spoke of powers. I knew she knew something, but I won't push her to tell.

Yet.

~~3~~

"Beeeellllllaaa," Johnny whined, drawing out the word. He looked up from where his head was in Ella's lap, showing my blackening eyes. "We need to hunt soon."

Renesme grinned from where she was on the floor with me. "Elly! Johnny! Dezzy! Matty! Look what I can do!" she said, taking a spoon and bending it to the maximum, making it snap. The metallic sound made my child giggle, and she threw the pieces at Emmett. We all laughed as he raised his arm to cover his eyes.

"That's very good Nessie," Matt said, still grasping Ella's hand.

"Back to matter though," Johnny said, rolling out of his coven leader's lap and off the couch, on to the floor. "We need to hunt. Pronto. And we need help... do you mind hunting with us?" he asked, looking up at me with pleading eyes. If it wasn't the fact that he looked so punk - what with his bleached spiky hair and nose piercing, tattoos covering his arms - he would look adorable.

I sighed and got up, followed by the Mason coven. "Alright, just let me te-" but they already burst out the door. I sighed again. "Jeez, this going to be like baby sitting a bunch of kids," I muttered, then laughed as I heard a faint 'I heard that!' called back.

The four vampires were waiting outside, anxiously bouncing around. "Hurry up Bella, or I'm gonna jump Shorty over there and drink his blood," Dez whined. Johnny huffed, and kicked him.

After settling them down, we ran into the dense forest. I let myself free, my newborn muscles still working. They clenched in my legs, then released with each bound I made. My arms pumped and I sped up faster, watching the trees and shrubs turn into a blurry ocean of green and brown. My hair bellowed out behind me, and I let the wind lightly hit my face.

Every time my feet touch the ground, I was pushed back into the air, as if I was flying. Letting creatures peered at us with curious small eyes, before cowering back into their little holes. Ella ran beside me, letting her bronze curls flow out behind her, like a glorious cape. She looked like she was having a blast, and didn't stop and she bounded across a few rocks over the river, and landed on the other side. No, she kept on going. "Hurry up guys! My throat is _burning_!" she laughed, a tinkle of bells.

Dez just smiled, jumped up so his hands clamped around a branch. Legs up, down, up, down. He started to swing, and with enough power, he slingshot-ed himself over the creek. As he landed on the other side with a thud and ran off to Ella, the branch he was swinging on groaned, before snapping away from the trunk.

Johnny just shrugged, and powered through the water at top speed, letting the water part for Matt who followed him. As they both reached the other side, the first drops of water just landed into the crystal clear liquid. I laughed, and skipped across the rocks, catching up to my friends.

The hunt was going all well. The gang caught a couple of deer and elk...

Ella's head snapped up, and her honey eyes turned pitch black. Her bottom lip became dimpled as her fangs slid into place. She breathed in deeply, and gave an evil smile. Johnny and Matt's head snapped up next, their eyes turning dark and fangs sliding into place. Dez soon followed, and he bolted off at top speed.

The other followed, and I ran after them. The sweet scent hit me soon enough to know that it was human blood. I could barely keep them in sight, and the smell grew stronger as I got faster and closer. Bleach blonde and black hair bobbed behind some trees, leading me to the sweet scent of blood.

Sweeter than any chocolate, more mouth-watering then candy, it was the most perfume winning scent I have ever smelt. I glared, not trusting my instincts, and held my breath, bursting into a clearing. Two campers stood there pushed up against the tree as the four vampires hissed.

"Don't worry, won't be that bad," Ella lisped out, thanks to her fangs being in place.

The female camper, clad in a tartan shirt and jeans, whimpered. "Please... we didn't do anything!"

Ella laughed and turned to see me here. "Bella..." she drawled out the word, licking her lips. "You're just in time. Hungry still? I know I am." Her voice was cruel, and it sent chills down my spine.

Matt hissed. "Stop bantering Ells! I'm hungry _now_!"he whined, black eyes glazed over as he looked around.

The male camper threw his beanie at them. "Shoo! Go away!" he was scared out of his brains.

Dez advanced on him. Thanks to his height and horrifying face, the camper whimpered, and the faint smell of urine filled the air. The coven chuckled evilly, and Johnny reached out, picking up the young woman. "I've got dibs on this one!" he hissed.

That's when I made my choice. I just hoped that it worked. Standing straight, I took a deep breath and held out my hands, palms facing the vampires and humans. Then, I let my shield spread.

It was like and elastic band and it stretched out towards the coven. I made sure it blocked out the woman, and covered Johnny instead. He blinked, and dropped her like she was hot. Ella, Matt and Dez just looked at me, mouths slack with shock.

I looked at the victims. "Go." I ordered. "And don't tell anyone, or else." I didn't want to threat them, but it's better to be sorry.

The man ran off, leaving the woman behind on the floor. Her black hair was tangled, her almond eyes glinted a soft, dark brown. She nodded, standing. "Thank you," she said, before running off, leaving their belongings behind. I made sure that I couldn't smell them anymore, before the elastic band snapped back, turning solid and hitting me back full force.

I blinked, stumbling back a bit. My gaze ran over the shocked coven, as they looked at the tree were the humans gear was, to me, and then back to the gear again. But, it was clear what emotion they were feeling.

Guilt.

xx_xx

_**A/N: **__Hope you liked the new chapter. The song up there ^ is 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. Please review, ad I'm barely getting any, besides from the girls I know (Ello D, L and B!) So, make me happy and get a cookie!_

_Oh, P.S. Happy Father's Day everyone! Give your daddy's the love! 3_


	7. Tears

_**A/N: **__Hello. This is just a quick update. I was bored, and decided to write it. Lola, hope you're happy! Enjoy, and don't forget to R & R!_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Twilight characters and the lyrics don't belong - and never will - to me. Both things are amazing... unlike this story._

xx_xx

**Chapter Seven - Tears**

_'Cry alone, I've gone away. No more nights, no more pain.'_

"Edward is gonna' kill me..." Ella said, shaking her head, pressing her palms against her now gold eyes. She took a shaky breath in, lips starting to tremble. Matt patted her back while Johnny sighed and shook his head. Dez rolled his eyes.

"Ells, you didn't do anything wrong," I said, pulling her hands away from her face. "Everybody mucks up every now and again. Today just happened to be your day. There's nothing wrong with slipping up." She looked up at me, water brimmed the edges of her golden orbs... hold on, water? "What the-"

One single tear slid from her eye, down her cheek, trailing to her chin, and dropping of like a little crystal. All the colours that reflected off the pain-filled drop bounced back at me like a little rainbow.

Johnny hugged Ella close, shaking his head. "Ells, no. Don't cry, please. You know I hate it when you do!" He pressed his face into her curls as another drop trekked down her cheek.

I blinked. "Would some one please explain why she can cry?"

Dez looked up at me. "We're not sure ourselves... just one day, she got upset and tears started to fall." He shrugged wiry shoulders. "It's amazing though, for a vampire to cry. How can they with no water in their bodies?"

_That's the same thing I'm asking myself._

"Come on, Edward's probably wondering where we are," I said, breaking the silence - except for the silent sobs that escaped Ella's chest. She looked up at me with horrified eyes, wide and rimmed with red skin from rubbing them to much.

"You serious?" she asked, disbelief rolling through her words.

I nodded. "Yes, sadly. Now come on. Before Emmett rushed out and crushes us."

~~3~~

_Run... Run... Run._

Tears streamed her cheeks as the breath escaped her lungs. Her pants heaved in and out of her body so fast, barely giving any oxygen to her already tired muscles. Her lips were dry, and she couldn't even lick them her mouth was so sore.

Her legs felt like jelly, but she didn't stop running. Her heart felt like it was about to burst, but she didn't stop running. Her eyes felt dry, but she didn't stop running. Hell, even her brain felt tired, but she never stopped pumping her arms the way her track coach had told her.

Trees seemed to slow as she lost breath. She stopped, leaning against a large that reached up towards the clouds. Blue Jay birds flittered around the branches, singing their merry afternoon songs. Bees buzzed around a hive from the tree across her, which was dripping with sweet nectar and honey.

She had almost died. She was left for dead by her _own _boyfriend. The tired girl reached up to touch her bruised neck, wincing as she felt the sore parts over her sensitive skin. Something sticky wetted her fingers, and she pulled her hand away to show crimson staining her tips.

Blood.

She felt along her neck again. Yep, the blonde guy dug his nails into her neck, probably infected it with dirty finger nails. He didn't even look dirty, but you never know.

As soon as she felt all the water drain from her body - either from tears or sweat - she leaned away from giant organism, and started to wander through the forest. A frown touched her lips, her forehead creased. Her feet were sore, and all she wanted to do was get back home so Mum could make some chicken-noodle soup for her. But, that would never happen.

She was lost.

And the worse thing?

Trouble was lurking around the corner. Or, the tree she had been leaning on, to be exact.

~~3~~

Edward was furious. Carlisle was furious. Jasper was furious. Alice was furious. Emmett was furious. Rosalie was furious. Hell, even _Esme _was furious.

You know what the 'funny' part is?

They're furious at _me_.

"Bella," Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his perfect, straight nose. "You should have checked the perimeter before you went to hunt." He turned his dark eyes towards me, anger starting to subside.

I bit my lip. Ella was looking down, Johnny was looking bored, Dez was looking tired, and Matt just looking. All of them were guilty, Jasper must be feeling it very strongly too. Add another guilty person, please.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!" I said, wincing a bit. "I know I shoulder have checked around, but I didn't. Hunting was just sudden... but, I did stop it!" I announced that as if it was the best thing next to fast broad band on computers.

Carlisle sighed. "That's not the point Bella. The point is that those humans could let the secret out that some weird people are out hunting others for _blood._ Once that's out, everyone would assume that Vampires are actually real." He shook his head, looking very warily. "Do you know what would happen if the Voulturi came?"

At the, Ella's head snapped up. "No! The Voulturi can't come! Bella hasn't even done anything wrong. It was _my _fault. I'm the one who first chased after the scent! Blame me! It wasn't Bella; I almost killed some innocent life, not h-"

"Shut up Ella!" Edward hissed at his sister.

She shrank back, biting her lip, pressing herself against Dez as much as she could. Like she could hide her whole body inside of him, and away from the madness that is happening. Dez seemed to understand, and wrapped his lanky arms around her small form.

"But Edward... it's true!" She screeched so loud I cringed back at the bite that the volume had. Everyone else did to, but Dez just looked to the side, as if used to it. Edward mashed his lips together, getting frustrated with his sister.

"Ella... why are you so worried about the Voulturi coming?" My husband asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

Ella's eyes went wide, her skin turning even paler. She looked like a ghost with red rimmed eyes, pale skin and delicate features. She pulled away from her coven member, and stalked to the door. "What do you m-".

As the door opened, as gasp was let out by the young vampire.

And that exact moment, an ear shattering scream seemed to fill the house.

xx_xx

_**A/N: **__Hope you guys enjoyed! Lyrics up ^ is 'I Won't See You Tonight' by Avenged Sevenfold. Anyway, hope your happy you-know-who! Though, I will not update for a week as I have other stories to write... and a life._

_Actually, I'm kidding about the last thing, sadly._

_Anyway, review my pretties!_


End file.
